borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Question of the Day 10
~ Hey guys, I'm going to post a question every weekday at around 10 a.m. central time. All that I ask is that you don't make fun of people on this thread. Thanks! :D ~ *Today’s question is: What is your least favorite enemy to fight? my least favorite boss is mothrakk because if you do it at the quest level, he is like 3 levels higher than you. then he bombards you with flamy death. my least favorite common enemy is the drones(if your not mordecai with trespass). basically i hate anything that flys lol. Stealthmode8 18:05, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- I hate fighting cheetah paws or however theyre called the bandit Vehicles in the New Armory DLC they keep blowing up my moxxi Mobile :'( - FFX Brotherhood My least favorites are Drifters and anything that is in a car, I hate being jumped on or getting run over from behind. WarriorAngel 18:14, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Drifters and Scythids. I keep a Thunder Storm in my inventory any time I'm in DLC3 specifically for occasions where my vehicle is destroyed. Scythids are just annoying. 18:32, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Scythids make me puke when I fight them. Also Rakks were fun at the start of the game, but they get annoying very quick.FireStridr 18:43, March 10, 2010 (UTC) My most annoying would be the minor enemies that appear while fighting Crawmerax, especially the green ones. They leap at you from miles away and bring you down. I can kill Craw maggots fairly easily but I haven't worked out an effective way for the others yet. I tried the elemental types they were apparently weak to and they did barely anything at all. Oh and being run over by an enemy vehicle. Land0fChocolate 19:15, March 10, 2010 (UTC) My least favorite would have to be Arch Guardians...always shooting big blue balls of shit at me while im a half-mile away trying to kill more annoying Guardians....bastards. CrapStomper 19:53, March 10, 2010 (UTC) All of the above. Ok, not really. Midgets. I bloody hate midgets. At least male ones... Hefe 20:59, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I hate Drifters, but I just drive past them and ignore them. Midget Ravagers I despise. The little shits with dynamite just make me pissed off. Theatrephreak 21:14, March 10, 2010 (UTC) moe and marly piss the shit out of me MINI JACKIE CHAN 21:28, March 10, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN Roid Rage Pyscho mostly because I just don't like that mission. Mad Mel is my most frustrating. MeMadeIt 01:58, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Mad Mel, I can't fight him in a runner, I sniped him with a rocket launcher Blackheart1991 02:20, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Me too! o HATE fighting drifters and anything that is in or must be killed with a car! Valtiell 04:17, March 11, 2010 (UTC) i haaaaaaaaaaaaaate the purple craws that attack me when i fight crawmax. i can kill the maggots and the green guys easy with shock and explosions, but i seem to hurt the overleveled purple bastards NEARLY as easily as i can hurt crawmax himselfShadyCake 04:29, March 11, 2010 (UTC) BLOODY GREEN CRAW WORMS!!! --User:720M37H3U5 MIDGETS THAT JUMP OUT OF BOXES!!!!